1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to web services. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method and storage medium embodying computer-readable code for automated auctioning of web services.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the explosive growth of eCommerce for both business to customers and business to business (B2B), the Internet has become a new trading environment. The Internet presents extraordinary value and reach for not only ordinary everyday users, but also businesses and organizations of all sizes. With the Internet, businesses have opportunities to find customers, render services, provide information and realize great financial gains. As a result, many businesses have decisively moved their business models online, allowing them to increase revenue, lower cost, access and interact with a broad range of customers, process transactions, create new marketing strategies and/or provide new lines of customer service.
To participate in this digital economy, a business must first set up a web site or a portal that allows users to interact with information and/or services provided by the business via the Internet. Within the web site, most businesses likely need to set up a number of sophisticated functionalities, such as credit card processing and security capability. A business that already has a web site may also want to improve or modify its web site from time to time by changing functionality on the web site. The functionality is usually achieved by running eCommerce-enabling applications and web services. For example, a developer of an investment advisement web site may choose to use a first eCommerce-enabling application and/or a first web service from a third party provider for real-time stock quotes. The developer may use a second eCommerce-enabling application and/or a second web service from a credit card processing company to the bill investment company's clients. This way, the developer needs only to provide his/her unique information and knowledge, while outsourcing the rest of the investment advisement web site's functionality to providers of the eCommerce-enabling applications and web services. In return, the providers are compensated for the service/functionality they provide.
An issue that exists with web services is that in order for a business to create a custom solution, such as the above investment advisement web site example, and employ different web services, the business must find services that fit the bill for the problem at hand. The business basically needs a mechanism to find the locations on the Internet that offer web services and learn the capabilities offered by those services. When a business finds the web services and understands their capabilities, normal progression would require the business to provide, and its potential customer to demand receiving, web services that automatically tailor to both of their offerings, requirements, pricing, etc. However, this accommodation is not achievable under the current protocols of providing web services.
At first, there was no central way to easily get information about the web services available on the Internet, and then access them. However, several standards/mechanisms have been developed recently, and they offer protocols for the listing of web services. One example of such standards is the Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) specification (UDDI Technical White Paper, dated Sep. 6, 2000, from Ariba, Inc., IBM, and Microsoft). UDDI lists available services registered within the UDDI registries and allows a company that wishes to create a custom solution using web services to bind several web services residing in a distributed environment. Under existing schemes of the current protocols and registry/listing servers, like the UDDI, a potential customer looking for a web service offered by a web service provider goes to the registry service, retrieves a list of available services, selects one that best meets the potential customer's technical and cost requirements, and attempts to use the service. However, because web service providers are forced to hardcode their listings with the Extended Markup Language (XML)-based registries/listing servers like UDDI, and/or the current protocols, several problems result. First, web service providers are not able to offer different prices to different customers automatically. Second, web service providers are not able to offer any kind of price/volume sliding scale pricing schemes automatically. Third, web service providers are not able to offer varying levels of service quality at different prices automatically. Fourth, potential customers are not able to make counter-offers to prices suggested by web service providers automatically. Finally, potential customers are unable to ask for “less than premium” or minimum required services at lesser prices automatically.
The inability for the current solution to automatically perform any of the above acts means that the web service provider and the potential customer are not attaining the optimal return/value for a given supply and demand of the product. Therefore, there is a need for a new system and method of providing automated auctioning of web services that achieve optimal return/value for a given supply and demand of the product.